Problem: On Monday, Umaima and Tiffany decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Christopher to time them with a stopwatch. After 4.99 minutes, Christopher agreed to time the runners. Umaima sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 61.38 seconds. When it was Tiffany's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 50.14 seconds. How much faster was Tiffany than Umaima in seconds?
Solution: To find how much faster Tiffany was than Umaima, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Umaima's time - Tiffany's time = difference in times. ${6}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Tiffany was 11.24 seconds faster than Umaima.